traicion al elegido
by Double Danger
Summary: ash fue traicionado y casi asesinado por sus amigos havi que desaparese por 5 años haciendose llamar Red pero es imvitado al world pokemon Tournament al cual asistira y se revelara.


Bueno mi segundo intento de fanfic pokemon y no habrá la típicas relaciones misty, May, Dawn, iris, serena. En cambio serán relaciones poco comunes.

Spike: y de que tratara.

Vortex: ash es traicionado por sus amigos.

Spike: (sarcasmo) que original.

Capitulo 1:

La traición.

5 años después del incidente de la liga kalos, todo parecía ser pacifico, pero en el Monte Plateado un joven de 20 años llamado Ash Ketchum se encontraba entrenando y se preguntaran aun después de 5 años no a ganado una liga, pues el lleva 5 años muerto para el publico.

Bajo el nombre de Red a participado y ganado las 6 ligas una detrás de otra, acabado con la organización de team rocket junto con el los restos del Team galaxy, pero sin hacer muchos amigos de hecho casi ninguno que no sean pokemons.

Ash se encontraba en claro con todos sus pokemons alrededor de el pero avia 3 pokemos nuevos y muy destacados.

El primero era un Metagross pero uno normal era el Metagross plateado de Sinnoh pero el se encontraba descansando pues ya avia batallado mucho antes de que ash lo capturara con la promesa de no usarlo al menos que sea absolutamente necesario o a el le den ganas de pelear pues ya estaba cansado de pelear y otros entrenadores solo lo arian pelear mas.

La segunda era una zoroark que se encontraba caminando de puntitas hacia Meganiun que se encontraba dormida y cambio de forma a una pareciada a Ash solo que con el cabello mas largoy arrglado como el de N.

El tercero se encontraba un pokemon legendario pues era ni mas ni menos que Volcanion,el mismo de la meseta niebla, despues de ese terrible incidente volcanion no pudo mas y cayo rendido ya avia perdido todo, pues la meseta fue destruida pero magerna estaba asalvo en el reino pero… todos los demás pokemons no sobrevivieron, estuvo apunto de sucumbir ya que también pensaba que magerna avia perecido en ese feros ataque que devasto la meseta, pero has llego para salvarle y desde ahora se lo debe y por eso eliguio seguirlo pues magerna estaba asalvo y tenia una deuda que pagar.

Ash estaba orgulloso, pues todos sus pokemons habian evolucionado y ahora eran muy fuertes pero sin duda del pokemon que nunca evolucionaria seria pikachu que estaba al lado de pero otro pokemon apareció… un lucario.

Ash: ¡Lucario!...hay nuevos retadores.

Lucario: ¡No! solo una carta de alguien muy importante.

Todos los pokemons de Ash y el mismo miraron al Lucario, que salto hasta el medio del claro donde estaba Ash, y este comienza a leer la nota.

Ash: veamos dice: Hola señor Red o mejor dicho Ash Ketchum del pueblo paleta, puede que su imagen hay cambiado bastante pero el pokedex sigue siendo el mismo. quiero invitarlo al próximo World Pokemon Tournament que se celebrara en la sede oficial en Unova, puede utiliza su nombre falso hasta las semifinales después tendremos que revelar su nombre… bueno si compite, esperamos verlo ya que campeones regionales, altos mandos, lideres de gimnasio, cerebros de la frontera, ganadores de ligas y entrenadores destacados estarán participando, no se que rasones lo llevaron fingir su muerte pero no preguntare y mantendré esto en secreto. ATTE: Mr. Charles GoodShow.

Post Data: el evento se celebrara en 2 semanas y el tiempo de inscripción es de 1 semana y media.

Lucario: si que hace honor a su apellido.

Ash: ¡si! Tantas personas fuertes, de verdad intenta hacer un muy buen show.

(Vortex: para los que no pillais el chiste good Show = buen show o show bueno como queráis)

Metagross: creo que seria bueno enfrentarme a alguien después de un año sin luchar.

Todos los pokemons de ash dijeron un si después de escuchar al Metagross.

Ash: bueno supongo que después de 5 meses que ningún entrenador a intentado retarme pues estaría bien intentarlo.

Ash fue al lago cercano con lucario para el entrenamiento de aura mientras que todos los demás pokemons comensaban a buscar su pareja de entrenamiento.

Ya en una pequeña roca en medio del rio se encontraban Ash y lucario que se encontraban meditando.

Lucario: recuerdas cuando comenzamos a practicar y aun no nos entendías.

Ash: como olvidarlo, e cambiado mucho desde ese dia hace 5 años.

Lucario: sabes que ellos estarán ahí.

Ash: lo se pero ya es hora de enfrentarlos.

Lucario: esperaba que dijeras eso… padre.

Ash: ya te he dicho que no me llames asi… me ase sentirme tan viejo como el profesor Oak.

Lucario: me podrías decir con detalle como te traicionaron padre.

Ash: supongo que deverias saber.

Lucario: si porfavor… bueno si puedes.

FlashBack

 _Ash: hace 5 años después del incidente de la liga kalos yo volvia a mi casa tranquilamente pues como sabras me gusta la naturaleza… asi que todos llegaron ante que yo a mi casa._

Ash: mmmm de seguro todos estarán molestos de que llegue tan tarde.

 _Ash: yo fui directo hacia la casa para no dejarlos esperando mas pero cuando llegue en ves de recibir miradas felices recibi miradas penetrantes o de odio, pero pensé que era por tardar tanto._

Ash: mmm… hola chicos.

Misty: ¡donde rayos estuviste todo este tiempo!.

Ash: pues-

Brock: no digas nada.

 _Ash: casi todos estaban ahí Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Barry, Zoey, etc. Todos pero no estaban ni mi madre ni el profesor Oak._

Ash: donde están mi madre y el profesor Oak.

Gary: mi abuelo esta en el laboratorio y tu madre esta haciendo compras.

 _Ash: la vos de Gary estaba cargada en odio no me creeia que estuvieran asi por tardarme no se una semana en regresar._

Tracey: tenemos algo que decirte Ash.

Max: ¡Debes rendirte de ser un Maestro Pokemon!.

 _Ash: no creeia lo que dijo max._

Brock: ya es hora de que te concentres en tu futuro tienes 15 años.

Cilan: eserio Ash, devesde tomar una decisión.

Iris: ¡no puedo creer que haigas perdido con un pokemon de fuego, y tu tenias uno de agua!.

 _Ash: no me creeia que me decían mis amigos, pero la gota que derramo el baso fue que de la cocina salió Paul, un entrenador que pensaba que sus pokemons eran armas y los trataba mal un pesimos entrenador con sus pokemons, pero para la gente el era el ejemplo perfecto a seguir._

Paul: ja ja ja. Mirate ketchum… eres un desastre tan cerca de la final, tenias un pokemo tipo agua y pierdes contra un pokemon tipo fuego, que detestable pero tiene suerte que yo te de unos tips para ser mejor entrenador.

 _Ash: cada palabra que decía Paul sobre como ser un entrenador eran tan viles que no podía soportarlo._

Ash: ¡pero porque! ¡se supone que son mis amigos! ¡deverian apoyarme!.

Misty: ¡es difícil Apoyar algo que siempre pierde, no eres mas que un intento de entrenador!, ¡por que no puedes ser mas como Paul!.

Ash: ¡por que el es un Maltratador de pokemones!.

Paul: dime Ash, que has conseguido al ser amigos de los pokemons… cierto ¡Nada!, te has vuelto débil, y detestable, y adivina que Ash…voy a ir a kalos y conseguiré un froakie, si un débil como tu logro evolucionarlo hasta greninja y esas rara forma yo puedo hacerlo el triple de rápido además intentare conseguir un mega-accesorio y una mega piedra, asi tendre el poder de las megaevoluciones.

 _Ash: estaba enojado, y mas con Paul pero sabia que nunca podría sacar la esa forma de greninja que yo nombre Ash Greninja, me fui a mi cuarto enojado pero no sabia lo que tenían planeado… corri a mi habitacion si no antes gritar._

Ash:¡salgan todos Ustedes de mi casa!.

 _Ash: yo cerre con llave mi cuarto y agarre la pokedex, necesitaba el consuelo de una amiga de la infancia que no había visto en 5 años… Leaf o como de broma yo le decía green y ella me llamaba Red. Y a Gary le decíamos Blue._

 _Lucario: asi que poreso elegiste el nombre de Red como nombre Falso._

 _Ash: exacto… intente llamarla pero comense a oler a quemado… resulta que los demás había incendiado la casa conmigo dentro._

Ash: ¡pero que demonios!.

 _Ash: intente escapar por la ventana con pikachu al hombro pero el fuego ya se avia extendido y no podía saltar, asi que hice lo mas sensato que pude hacer._

 _Lucario: ¿lo cual fue?._

 _Ash: aceptar mi muerte._

 _Lucario: ¡pero sigues aquí!._

 _Ash: aun no era mi hora tuve que cobrar el favor que me debía arceus al regresarle la joya de la vida… con el poco aire que me quedaba dije._

Ash:¡Arceus te pido que me teletransportes a mi a todos mis pokemons al monte plateado!.

 _Ash: gracias arceus por escucharme, el me teletransporto no al monte plateado si no que a la sala del origen._

Arceus: estuvo muy cerca… el elegido casi muere por inalacion de humo.

 _Ash: estaban tan seguros ya que no paraba de toser, en la sala estaban todos los legendarios que avia conocido, cada uno me saludo apenas me pude parar pero note que no estaba pikachu ni mis pokemons._

Arceus: todos tus pokemons están en el monte plateado ash.

Ash: gracias por salvarme Arceus.

Arceus: Ya por fin estamos en deuda.

 _Ash: como dije cada pokemon legendario me saludo y hasta algunos como latias me abrasaron, pero lo importante es lo que dijo arceus._

Arceus: veras Ash, estuviste a punto de morir llevas aunque no lo creas tiempo inconciente, pues te teletransporte justo cuando te desmayaste, pero eso no viene al caso, te traje aquí porque…

Darkrai: ¡nesecitamos otro guardian del aura!.

Ash: y por que… gritas… darkrai.

Darkrai: ¡para que terminen con esto de una buena vez, ya que creo que hablo por todos cuando me referio que no se atreven a aceptar que necesitamos otro guardian!.

Ash: ¿Orgullo?.

Darkrai: Lo mas seguro.

Arceus: (tose para llamar la atención) bueno ya lo dijo Darkrai…

Darkrai: Nesecitamos otro guardian de aura.

Arceus: y tu eres el único desendiente que queda que pueda usar aura, por lo cual…

Darkrai:¡aaaaaggggghhh! ¡es que acaso no puedes decir! ¡necesitamos!... bueno necesitamos que inicie tu entrenamiento en el poderoso arte del manejo del aura.

 _Ash: siempre que recuerdo esto me comienzo a reir… ja que darkrai completara las fraces de Arceus, además que este le gritara por su orgullo, bueno después de digerir la noticia me comensaron a explicar por que necesitaban otro guardian de aura… claro Darkrai era el que mas hablo pues todos los pokemons legendarios paraban de hablar apenas se acercaba la palabra necesitamos. Pero a veces pienso que darkrai estaba de muy mal humor ese dia._

 _Lucario: y después que paso._

 _Ash: acepte y me contaron sobre lo que paso después que me desmaye._

Dialga: veras ash tu casa fue reducida a escombros y tu madre junto con todo el mundo piensa que estas muerto.

Darkrai: y creo que deveria seguir creyendo eso.

Kyogre: es una muy buena idea pero como lo aras.

Darkrai: fácil un nombre falso y una capucha… le funcionaba a Tobias.

Ash: por cierto que fue de el.

Darkrai: ja ja ja ja. Latios y todos los demás lo dejamos en una isla desierta y nos aseguramos que no ubiera ningún pokemon cerca para que escapara.

Ash: no creen que se pasaron.

Todos: ¡No!.

Latias: asi que Ash que nombre usaras.

 _Ash: comense a pensar en un nombre y derrepente leaf apareció en mi mente y como ella me llamaba._

Ash: Red.

Groundon: Rojo… ¿como yo?.

Ash: asi siempre me decía una amiga de la infancia.

Arceus: deseas contactarla…

Ash: si me permites.

 _Ash: arceus me abrió un portal y de el una videollamada apareció… contactando a Leaf Oak… arceus habia leído mi mente… cuando contesto no podía creer que tanto avia crecido en esos 5 años que no la había visto… al principio no me reconoció pero cuando dijo me nombre me calme._

Leaf: ¡Ash! ¡eres tu!.

Ash: el mismo Leaf tanto has cambiado.

Leaf: pero mirate tu cambiaste mas.

Ash: es Bueno volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

Leaf: ni que lo digas no nos hemos visto desde… hace 5 años.

Ash: desde que me fui de viaje no te e vuelto a ver asi que si 5 años.

Leaf: y que ha sido de ti.

Ash: pues me encuentro en mi casa en kanto y tu.

Leaf: estoy en ciudad Espina Negra en Jotho

Ash: que bien me saludas a Clair.

Leaf: ¡la conoces!.

Ash: si yo la ayude en unos asuntos pero ya nos salimos del tema t como te ha ido.

Leaf: claro… discúlpame me llaman nos vemos después.

Ash: claro…

 _Ash: me sentí un mal por que terminara quien sabe cuando la veria después._

Arceus: bueno ash es hora de comenzar tu entrenamiento.

FlashBack End.

Lucario: ¡asi que esos malditos te intentaron matar!.

Ash: si pero no les guardes rencor…

Lucario:¡pero padre… no me puedo quedar asi al saber que casi te asesinaron!.

Ash: velo de esta forma… si ellos no uvieran hecho lo que hicieron, que ubira pasado contigo lo bandidos que robaron tu huevo… nunca meuvieras conocido… no tendría lo que tengo ahora… asi que puedo decirte que les agradesco.

Lucario: padre… eres muy noble.

Pikachu: eso me incomodo.

Ash: eh pikachu escuchaste todo.

Pikachu: Hasta la ultima palabra y devo decir que estoy orgulloso de tenerte como entrenador.

Ash: gracias pikachu… deveriamos irnos ya todos deen tener su pareja.

Pikachu y Lucario: Vamos.

Mientras tanto en un centro pokemon en kanto una chica de (sonido de que se para la grabación)(Vortex: sabes que soy malo para describir asi que imagínense un Leaf de 20 años ahí con sus senos copa f y todo con la misma vestimenta) esta estaba centada en su cama viendo un dije de un color oro aunque sea de plástico con una foto de un ash de 9 años.

Leaf: (sollozando) por que tuve que dejar la llamada… uviera sabido que seria la ultima ves que lo veria me no abria creado una excusa para irme por que tenia prisa en retar a clair… ash por tuviste que dejarme… ¡no! ¡no tengo que rendirme! ¡nunca encontraron su cuerpo asi que tal ves este vivo pero sin recuerdos!... eso suena muy estúpido, muy digno de el… me prometi a mi misma que me aria mas fuerte como ash… ¡preparate porque voy a retarte Red!.

Flashback.

Leaf: ¡Voy a retarte Red!.

Ash: asi me diras cuando sea maestro pokemon.

Leaf: ¡Claro que lo hare! ¡no te olvides que yo planeo ser un alto mando!

Ash: Alto mando… suena bien… entonces cuando tu seas alto mando yo retaré a el campeón y sere tu campeón… Leaf.

Leaf: ¡tonto, soy green!.

Gary: ya silencio primita.

Leaf: hey blue nos acompañas.

Gary: cuando dejaras de llamarnos con nombres de colores.

Flashback end

Leaf: ¡ash!...

Leaf se acuesta en la cama a intentar reprimer sus sentimientos solo logrando llorar.

Mientras que en hoenn nuestra buena amiga may se encontraba en su cuarto descansando y lamentándose por lo ocurrido hace 5 años todose les avi ido de las manos se supone que solo era asustarlo no matarlo pero el odio que le tenían misty y los demás hiso que ash muriera y ella no se lo perdonaba ya que no intento nada para salvarlo y la culpa la carcomía pero no podía decir nada ya que misty la visitaría con un giarados hambriento.

May: por tuve que hacerles caso.

Lo mismo pasaba en sinnoh con dawn.

Entonces volvamos con Ash

Ash se encontraba en medio del claro antes mencionado con una bolsa llena de pokeballs ya avian pasado 6 dias y necesitaban descasar además estaban en rumbo a irse del monte plateado para inscribirse.

Ash: ¡Charizard! ¡Es hora de irnos!.

Chrizard: esto es degradante.

Ash: porfavor charizard ya psamos por esto tu eres el único que vuela tan rápido.

Charizard: y que hay de Volcanion.

Ash: Nadie puede saber que tengo un legendario…además asustara a todo el mundo como lo hacia Tobias.

Charizard: prométeme que no le diras ella.

Ash: por favor enserio ella también lleva asu entrenadora.

Charizard: ¡enserio! Porque nunca me lo dijo.

Ash: quisas por la misma cosa que evita que le digas que haces lo mismo.

Charizard: ok pero… prométeme que le pediras consejos a Volcanion sobre (susurros).

Ash: oooooo Charizard parece que estas enamorado.

Charizard: ¡no! ¡yo no estoy enamorado!.

Ash: entonces porque quieres pedirle consejos a volcanion sobre eso.

Charizard: por que es el que mas experiencia tiene.

Ash: eso no lo puedo discutir.

Volcanion: saben que puedo escucharlos aun en mi pokeball y no no tengo experiencia en eso.

Ash: perdón… eres el mas longevo de mi equipo por mas de 500 años y nunca te as interesado en alguna.

Volcanion: dejemos esta conversación para despues.

Despues de volar en charizard por un largo tiempo, Ash junto a su inseparable compañero pikachu llegaron a la sede del torneo en unova el lugar estaba un poco lleno pero el no paso desapercibido ya que charizard le dio la gana de impresionar con un aterrizaje a lo super héroe.

Ash: tenias que llamar la atención.

La gente de alrededor reconcio facilmente al entrenador llamado Red, por lo que sabían que era capas y al verlo aquí significaba que participaría en el torneo, muchos de ellos comensaron a dudar si participar o no.

Mientras con ash, justo cuando bajaba de Charizard y le acariciaba la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento t lo introdujo asu pokeball, este se dio de cuenta de las miradas que recibia por el resto de entrenadores por lo que se dirijio rápidamente al centro pokemon junto a su pikachu en el hombro.

Una ves que entro en el centro pokemon este obviamente era mucho mas grande que los centos pokemon de las otras ciudades ya que serian el encargado de hospedar y curar los pokemon de numerosos entrenadores. Quitando el tamaño el cntro pokemon era como los otros solo que con varios mostradores que eran encargadas de varias enfermeras joy.

Ash: ' si brock no a cambiado este seria su paraiso'.

Además había sillones y sofás en los laterales y una cafetería anexa por si quieres esperar ahí mismo mientras se curan sus pokemon.

Una ves que ash vio todo el centro pokemon se dirijio a uno de los mostradores para ser atendido por una de las enfermeras joy pelirrosas.

E. Joy: ¡hola entrenador! ¿en que puedo ayudarte?.

Ash: me gustaría inscribirme al torneo que comienza en una semana.

E. Joy: muy bien si es tan amable para inscribirse en el torneo debe dorme su pokedex para poder registrarlo.

Ash se puso nervioso, ya que por muchi que seas conocido como Red tu pokedex seguirá teniendo tu nombre original como si fuera tu ADN, por lo que solto un suspiro resignado le dio la pokedex a la enfermera Joy.

Ash: Esta bien… pero por favor no grite al ver mi nombre.

Por unos segundos la enfermera joy also una ceja confundida, pero al registrar loa pokedex abrió los ojos a un tamaño inhumano y se preparo para gritar… hasta que ash le puso un dedo en la boca para que no gritara.

Ash: no diga que no se lo adverti…

Ash susurro esperando que no gritara pero se alivio al ver como se calmaba.

E. Joy: p-pero, no puede ser… todo el mundo piensa que murió en ese incendio y ahora esta aquí…

Ash: ya… bueno volviendo al tema principal… ¿habria alguna forma de ocultar mi verdadero nombre?.

E. Joy: pues en verdad puede usar su Pseudonimo para las tres primeras rondas preliminares pero despues de eso devera usar su verdadero nombre.

Ash suspiro pero por lo menos seguiría de incognito por una semana mas.

Ash: entiendo… muchas gracias… y otra coas el señor GoodShow medio esta carta.

E. Joy: …asi que tueres el VIP bueno con mucha razón nunca pensaría que el gran Res y Ash ketchum son las misma persona… ten esta es la llave de su suite.

Ash: otra cosa.. podría revisar a mi charizard, e venido desde muy lejos por lo que me gustaria que estuviera en plena condición .

E. Joy: ningún Problema… tardaremos como 10 minutos, puede esperar en aquella zona de alla.

Ash: de acuerdo… y muchas gracias por todo.

Mientras ash se quedaba en la zona de espera un pitido en su bolsillo hiso que sacara una pantalla la cual mostraba el lugar donde siempre enfrentaba a los entrenadores que venían a retarlo en el monte plateado…

En el monte plateado.

Nota: veras entrenador(a) no me encuentro en el monte debido a que participare en el World Pokemon Tournament asi que regresa cuando el torneo se haiga terminado y el cartel ya no este aquí… ATTE: Red.

Leaf: ¡NNNNOOOOOOOO!... llegue muy tarde… ahora tendre que enfrentarlo en el torneo… bueno que se le va a hacer…

Leaf comenso a bajar la montaña pero regresando con ash este estaba un poco triste por ver a leaf pero se alegro al saber que participara en el torneo.

Ash para matar el tiempo comenso a ojearun revista y poniendo atención las auras de las personas que estaban en el centro pokemon pero cuando sintió unas auras muy conocidas acerco su revista mas a la cara por lo cual pikachu ya no podía verla y cuando escucho sus voces solo esperaba que no lo notaran.

Pikachu: 'Ash ellos están-'.

Ash: lo se yo también los note pero si nos quedamos quietos no nos verán y asi no nos molestaran hasta que sea el momento.

La puerta del centro pokemon se abriopara dar paso al grupo de traidores donde mas se hacia notar era.

Max: Asi que aquí esta toda la gente a la que derrotare… espero que al menos aguanten unos minutos.

Max hablaba de forma arrogante ganándose una mirada de todos los entrenadores incluido ash.

Misty: Oye max ¿sabes que primero debes pasar por nosotros verdad?

Misty estaba acompañada de trip, drew, Iris, Kenny y Cilan.

Max: si si lo que digas… ¿por cierto donde esta brock?

Barry: Tenia algunos asuntos que atender por lo que tardara un par de días, como mucho tres días.

Detrás de ellos estaban 4 chicas con semblantes un tanto tristes, 3 de ellas estaban enamoradas de ash y la cuarta estaba triste por el estado de ash.

En ese momento pikachu ash se percataron de ellas y pikachu le dio una mirada de perversion

Asu entrenador que inmediatamente supo porque ponía esa cara al ver los cambios que avian sufrido en estos años.

Pikachu:' Eh Ash, Mira quienes están muy bien'.

Ash se quedo enbobado por las presencias delante de ellos

Ash: 'ya para se tu juego… no puedo decir que no estén bonitas pero participaron en mi "asesinato"… aunque esa estaba muy lejos

Delante de ellos estaban sus compañeras de viaje.

La primera era may, también conociad como la princesa de hoenn, la cual vestia su conjunto de sinnoh.

La segundo era serena, la chica originaria de kalos y estaba vestida del mismo atuendo que cuando se corto el pelo. Y junto con may su busto habían crecido a un buen tamaño.

La tercera era dawn y sobre todo la mas tristeya que fue ash quien la ayudo en no rendirse en su primer concurso y tuvo su apoyo en todo el entrenamiento que hacia.

Traia su traje se sinnoh y como las otras tenia una gran figura.

Pikachu: 'Te gustan no es asi'.

Ash: 'no caere en tu juego… aunque tengo que admitir que estos 5 años les calleron muy bien y las 2 dawns son hermosas…espera 2 dawns'.

PIkachu: '2 Dawns'.

Ash y pikachu: '¡Si hay dos dawns!.

La cuarta chica que iba con las compañeras de ash tenia el mismo peinado de dawn y las mismas pinsas, incluso la figura era mas esbelta que dawn, solo que vestia una chaqueta en tono rosado y una bufanda blanca, y la lgran diferencia estaba en sus ojos pues eran color ambar.

Ash:' sus ojos son diferentes y por el aura la de chaqueta rosada es mas adulta… ¿su hermana talves?'.

Pikachu: 'lo mas probable'.

?: dawn desde que bajamos del barco estas asi… estas bien.

Vortex: hasta aquí lo dejo son 4k de palabras no de resolución spike.

Spike: porque sacas un TV 4K.

Vortex: tengo una Cinema 8K.


End file.
